


То, для чего не знаю слова

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, LGBT invisibility, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020
Summary: Провинциальное отрочество конца 90-х, школьная травля, фоном — невидимость ЛГБТ
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853860
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	То, для чего не знаю слова

**Author's Note:**

> два матерных слова на километр текста
> 
> Бета [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)

  
В этом мире, где роют картофель,  
Множат цифры и пробуют бас,  
Я себя ненавидела в профиль,  
Ибо прятаться легче в анфас.  
В этом мире, где грохот металла  
Воцарился, траву не любя,  
Я лгала и следы заметала,  
И годами таила себя.  
И старея от этих усилий,  
Надевала личину с утра.  
Всё равно вы меня раскусили,  
Потому что я ваша сестра.  
(Авторство утеряно, возможно, Татьяна Бек)

  
«Добро пожаловать в родной Зажопинск», — написала в сообщении Оля, когда автобус высадил её у распаленного зноем автовокзала, и получила ответ: «Держись там, кот».

Родители были ещё на даче, отдавали дань прополке и поливу, и она катила чемодан километр — ровно столько длилась улица Центральная, мимо площади, кинотеатра, воинской части, двух свежепокрашенных школ, разросшихся липовых аллей.

Их пустая квартира показалась порталом в прошлое.

Здесь, в родительском доме, на антресолях у Оли до сих пор хранилась металлическая коробка из-под печенья, наполненная детскими сокровищами. Там были вырезки стихов из журнала «Крестьянка», бисерный крокодил, кулон как будто бы из яшмы, колода картонных гадальных карт какой-то мадам и даже динозавр из первых Киндер-сюрпризов. Среди этого богатства нашлась пустая тетрадь в широкую линейку.

Оля открыла первую страницу с чувством — а вдруг? Она слишком хорошо представила себе, что внутри лежит обрезанный альбомный лист, почувствовала шершавость краски.

Но никакого вдруг не случилось. Тетрадь, конечно, была пуста.

Оля, поставив коробку обратно на антресоль, подошла к старому стационарному телефону — белому, с прозрачным диском. Прежний, детский номер Аньки она помнила наизусть и даже использовала как пароль, а новый надо было искать у матери в телефонной книжке: Михеева (Василюк) Аня.

Оля мысленно добавляла: муж, двое детей, машина, двухкомнатная квартира, приусадебный участок в селе Поповка, зубной техник. 

Никуда не уезжала.

Наверно, в списке контактов у Аньки все были вбиты точно так же: Юля Коваль (Пищухина), Таня Солдатова (Бондарь), кто-то ещё, кто никуда не уезжал, и она, Оля, по-прежнему (навсегда) Оля без скобочек.

Оля, которая уехала.

1.

Когда Лилька с Юлькой поссорились, Оля долго не могла подобрать подходящего определения. 

На что это похоже?

— Как будто родители развелись, — ляпнула она при Аньке. Та посмотрела на нее своими сонными глазами, как на последнюю дуру, и обиделась, потому что её родители как раз-таки развелись. Анькина мама, тихая немолодая женщина, которую Оля видела только в мешковатом накрахмаленном халате, становилась резкой и громкой, когда говорила о ее отце. Ничего хорошего она, разумеется, о нем не говорила, но сама Анька любила его до безумия, страшно ревновала к новой семье и писала душераздирающие рассказы о брошенных девочках. В половине из них девочки прыгали с балкона, резали вены, заливая ванны потоками крови, иногда кололись наркотиками и улетали в параллельный мир и нередко связывались с плохими парнями, которые их убивали.

Оля трижды пожалела о своем сравнении.

В первый раз — из-за этого стеклянного Анькиного взгляда, под которым вспоминались военные рассказы о расстрелах партизан.

Во второй раз — спустя несколько дней, когда Анька сама об этом заговорила. 

Они как раз шли по двору мимо бывшей станции юннатов, на крыше которой пробивалась мать-и-мачеха, а навстречу им шли Юлька с Женечкой, из-за которой и случилась историческая ссора.

Обе размахивали пакетами и ржали.

— Привет! — крикнула Юлька как ни в чем не бывало. На круглых щеках у нее играли ямочки. Она вообще была смешливая, юркая и подвижная, как хомячок.

— Привет! — крикнула и Женечка: так ее звали, потому что, когда она появилась в классе, у них давно был Женька Коваль, и ему по-мужски полагалось отзываться на это пренебрежительное, с суффиксом «ка», имя. У Женечки был хороший замах и удар в волейболе, и презрительное сюсюканье одноклассников вскоре перестало её сопровождать. Всё же лучше, чем прозвище «Кисель» — по фамилии.

— Ну привет, — сказала Оля. Она-то с Юлькой не ссорилась, хотя всё видела.

2.

Допрос с пристрастием состоялся прямо в школьном дворе. Танюха притворила калитку, ведущую к стадиону. Крупная, рыхлая Ирка встала рядом, заслонив все пути к отступлению, и мелкой, улыбчивой Юльке не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вжаться в стену и ожидать Лилькиного приговора.

Оля шла последней с физкультуры и стала случайным свидетелем.

— А, Оль, смотри, — сказала Лилька и сильным щипком за плечо подтолкнула ее к опустившей голову Юльке. — Вот ты подтвердишь. Я ей спортивную форму в школу носила?

— Носила, — повторила Оля. Она, чужая и неуместная, не знала, куда себя девать на этом суде, но Лилька никогда не обращалась к ней за подтверждением, только списать или попросить что-нибудь, и в Олиной груди разлилось чувство собственной важности.

Юлька упёрлась взглядом в носки кроссовок, белых с розовой полоской. 

«Ададис», — прочитала Оля, проследив за ее взглядом. Ей на рынке купили такие же, только полоска была зелёная.

Юлька прижимала к себе надутый пакет с одеждой, чтобы не возвращаться в раздевалку после физкультуры и сразу идти домой.

— Ир, не дай соврать, я её дома у себя ночевать оставляла?

— Да вы вообще не-разлей-вода были, — поддакнула Ирка, сдвигаясь ближе к Танюхе. Та, скучая, сколупывала синий лак с ногтя. Над губой у нее пробивались русые усики, про такие Олина мама говорила: «пинцет — твой лучший друг».

— Мы с тобой с первого класса, — отвешивала по слову, словно по килограмму слив, Лилька, наступая на Юльку худой грудью, — ты спала у меня дома, тебя моя мать кормила, я тебе про всех своих парней рассказывала, плакала у тебя на плече, все секреты тебе доверила. Я вообще ни разу тебя не подвела. Я тебя хоть раз подводила?

— Нет, — пробормотала в пакет Юлька.

— А тут появилась какая-то год назад — и всё теперь, да?

Юлька молчала, стоя по струночке, и Оле почему-то вспомнилось, что старший брат у Лильки недавно дембельнулся. Гроза микрорайона, теперь завидный жених, выходил покурить на лавочку, упирался одной рукой в бок и смотрел на прохожих пристальным взглядом, под которым, как по команде «равняйсь! смирно!», спина сама собой распрямлялась, а плечи отводились назад.

— Вот и выбирай теперь, я или она. — Лилька скрестила руки с таким же синим, панковским лаком на ногтях, как у Танюхи.

— Ты, конечно, — ответила Юлька. Перед ней на асфальте смешались большие тени. Все девчонки были выше нее и в шеренге на физре стояли впереди.

— Я пойду, — сказала Оля, не сводя глаз с этих теней. Почему-то так и запало в душу: мелкая Юлька с пухлым пакетом на фоне ярко освещенной стены. Танюхины усы, Лилькин щипок, Иркин безразмерный балахон с Летовым и надписью «Гр.об.».

И большие тени.

— Иди, — разрешила Лилька.

3.

Очень скоро, в следующий понедельник, Юлька снова села за парту к Женечке, и больше девочки с ней не разговаривали.

На большой перемене Лилька подошла к Оле, наклонилась, по-деловому упёрлась тонкой рукой в бок. Три синие бисерные фенечки наскочили друг на друга.

Анька сидела рядом, незаметная и молчаливая, как привидение, и стирала ластиком в учебнике художества предыдущего владельца: усы, бороды, очки и украшения полей в виде заросших щетиной гениталий.

— Сорока принесла на хвосте, что Юлька не сделала домашку по русскому, — сообщила Лилька. — Списывать не давай.

— Хорошо, — послушно кивнула Оля и тут же зачем-то соврала: — Я ее сама не сделала, вот, читаю параграф.

— А ты? — спросила Лилька Аньку.

Та посмотрела на нее бесцветно, так же, как на доску с заданиями. Математичка, обычно недовольная этим взглядом, говорила ей: «И что мы смотрим так невыразительно? Вырази уже что-нибудь».

— А у меня никто не списывает, — ответила Анька равнодушным голосом. — Мне же русичка каждый раз тройбан лепит. Кому это надо?

— Точно, — Лилька облегченно улыбнулась, как-то даже тепло, будто хотела обнять их, взять под крыло «своих», проверенных людей, и отошла договариваться с пацанами.

Оля смотрела ей вслед с завистью и восхищением. Вот она сейчас подкрутит черный локон, присядет на край парты, и добрый Вадик тоже пообещает, что не даст списать, Ромка скажет, что далеко сидит, а к Дрону с Женькой никто в своем уме не сунется, потому что они заплюют бумагой. 

Вечером же Лилька придет к Олиному подъезду, где ее будет ждать с гитарой первокурсник Саня с третьего этажа, по которому она и рыдала, убиваясь, на плече у Юльки. И было это давным-давно, когда они были не-разлей-вода, а Оля немножечко мечтала быть на месте каждой из них и не знала, на чьем больше.

4.

Юлька покорно сдала свою тетрадь и так же покорно признала двойку на следующий день.

Никто так и не дал ей списать.

В столовку с Женечкой они пришли последними и сели за дальний край стола, когда Женька Коваль уже доедал котлету со второй по счету тарелки.

— А говорят, ты к медсестре пошла, — испугался он. — И жрать не придёшь.

— А я пришла, — сказала Юлька. Когда она переставала улыбаться, исчезали задорные ямочки на щеках, лицо становилось просто круглым, с выпуклым лбом и вздернутым носом, как у пупса, и вид был рассеянный. — Кто говорит?

— Да все говорят. Картошку я не ел, — пристыженно засуетился Женька, заправляя мятую футболку в брюки. Футболка сопротивлялась, а воротник мгновенно взмок. — Ну, хочешь, я тебе булочку куплю?

Но прозвенел звонок, и булочку Женька так и не купил.

Юлька расплакалась. В столовке уже никого не осталось, не было ни Лильки, ни обеих Машек, ни Танюхи с Иркой, только повариха гремела поддонами и вышла санитарочка вытереть со столов. Женечка гладила Юльку по плечу и что-то говорила, Оля в дверях не расслышала что — опаздывала на геометрию.

5.

За геометрию, на которую они так и не пришли, Юльке, должно быть, крепко влетело от отца армейским ремнем. Однажды в раздевалке Оля заметила на ее спине красные отпечатки квадратной пряжки, которые быстро исчезли под майкой. Как мираж — было, не было. 

Примерной ученице Женечке родители тоже должны были сказать пару ласковых, но вот они шли вдвоём, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбались, здоровались...

— Мы на водохранилище, пойдете с нами? — спросила Женечка, и Оля подумала, что, будь всё иначе, она бы пошла. Женечка легко прощала и забывала плохое, и сама была ненапряжная и не беспокойная. Слушала какую-то легкомысленную зарубежную музыку. Носила жёлтые, салатовые и розовые вещи. Смеялась, не стесняясь того, что один передний зуб скривился и наполз на другой, и, наверно, поэтому Юлька тоже смеялась, отзеркаливая. 

Что-то такое было у них на двоих, общее и радостное, с чем не хотелось просто так расставаться. 

И Оля тоже чего-то такого хотела, но у неё его не было, этого непонятного, неопределимого чего-то, для чего не находилось слова, но зато появлялось в груди тянущее чувство, похожее на грусть.

Анька покачала головой за них обеих и потянула Олю за рукав.

— Нам домой надо, — разочарованно сказала Оля.

— А мы пошли, — в пакете у Юльки, должно быть, шуршали краски и бумага, хотя её родители в прошлом месяце перестали платить за изостудию: Юлькину сестру только-только выдали замуж с большой помпой, с рестораном «Десна», музыкантами и пятью ящиками водки «Смирноф», а ещё подрастал Юлькин младший брат, и обувь на нём просто горела.

С Женечкой они держались за руки.

Анька сопела всю дорогу до соседних подъездов, а под конец, когда надо было расходиться, не выдержала:

— Никогда больше не говори, что у тебя как будто родители развелись. У тебя родители не разводились!

Оля уже и забыла, как искала определение своему чувству. Она думала о том, что Ирка завтра будет придумывать кличку кривому Женечкиному зубу, а Лилька не даст её забыть.

— С чего это ты? — не поняла Оля. Солнечное чувство причастности к чужой радости резко помутнело. 

— Лилька с Юлькой больше не дружат, — напомнила Анька. — Это вообще фигня, даже близко не стоит. Тебе не понять.

— Но я хочу понять, — оправдывалась Оля, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем ей была нужна эта странная, неблизкая ассоциация. — Они же с первого класса вместе, за одной партой сидели, на трудах всегда в паре, постоянно в гости друг к другу ходят, всегда выбирают друг друга.

Анька хмурила свое бескровное личико с белыми бровями и мышиного цвета чёлкой.

— Ты что, думаешь, это одно и то же? — наконец сказала она. — Тебе вообще до них какое дело? Они тебе что-то хорошее сделали, любят они тебя, что ли?

— Да фигня это, конечно, — быстро согласилась Оля. Слово «любят» было таким взрослым и неподходящим, что она покраснела. — Ты права.

— Не фигня, — упрямо возразила Анька и зашагала к своему подъезду.

Оля решила, что позвонит ей из дома после ужина.

6.

Дома ее ждал «Граф Монте-Кристо», где Эдмон Дантес только что вырвался на свободу, а телефон был занят: мама звонила в парикмахерскую, договаривалась на воскресенье, а потом в ЖЭК — с утра не было горячей воды, после позвонила тетя Люба и долго что-то рассказывала. Оля походила вокруг мамы кругами и ушла в спальню, садиться за уроки. 

На улице малышня рвала петарды, и кто-то на первом этаже громко матерился в форточку. Потом всё стихло, и только молодой клён покачивал широкими листьями на тощей ветке.

А в сумерках в стекло ударился камушек.

Оля сначала не поверила, но камушек стукнул ещё раз.

Это было что-то из кино и книжек, что-то вроде условного свиста или уханья совы, или серенады. В жизни с ней так не бывало.

Она распахнула форточку и увидела под окном Лильку в спортивном костюме и ее собаку Буську.

— Эй, — шепотом крикнула Лилька. — Ты там спишь, что ли? Выходи, разговор есть.

Оля в смятении натянула кроссовки — Лилька никогда никуда ее раньше не звала, у нее была собственная среда обитания, на которую Оля могла только смотреть со стороны. 

В дверях она сказала: 

— Я на улицу выскочу на пять минуточек.

— Зачем? — спросил отец, выходя из кухни со сковородкой картошки. Мама всё ещё говорила по телефону.

— Одноклассники зовут. Я сейчас поговорю и приду.

— Смотри, недолго. — Отец вернулся к ужину, а Оля, преодолев лестничный пролет, выглянула из подъезда.

Лилька сидела на лавочке, болтала ногами, а Буська что-то искала в траве за ее спиной. Квадратные каблуки Лилькиных туфель стукались друг об друга.

— Садись, — пригласила Лилька, как будто это была ее лавочка возле ее дома, и протянула кулёк с семечками. — Семки будешь?

— Давай. — Оля протянула ладонь, хотя семечки не любила и не умела их лузгать. Они липли к зубам, да и мелкое зёрнышко, которое необходимо так долго добывать, не доставляло ей удовольствия. Но Лилька этого не замечала. Семечки были ритуальным вступлением к разговору.

— У тебя компьютер есть? — вдруг спросила она, подняв голову к Олиному окну, как будто можно было разглядеть с лавочки, есть ли в доме компьютер.

— Нет.

— И у меня нет, — Лилька сплюнула лузги в урну. — А у Кривозубой есть.

Это оказалось не бог весть какое открытие, но Оле стало немного обидно. У Лилькиных родителей было трое детей и не было машины. У Олиных родителей была одна Оля и машина была. Но чтобы сразу компьютер...

К тому же солнечные, довольные Юлька с Женечкой шли сегодня на водохранилище, а вовсе не липнуть к экрану. 

А туфли Лильке не шли, делали ногу в голубых спортивных штанах большой и грубой, как копыто.

— Думаешь, она меня на компьютер променяла? — грустно спросила Лилька, но Оля ей ничего не отвечала: отвечать как будто и не требовалось. Если бы Лилька молчала, не лузгала семечек, не стучала громоздкими каблуками, в сумерках она могла показаться почти волшебной. 

Она уже не была такой тощей, с острыми скулами, — полумрак делал лицо мягче, а волосы красиво падали на плечи. Пацаны ее любили за бойкий характер, не за внешность, но что-то в этой внешности тоже было. Если бы Оля выбирала, какой родиться в следующей жизни, она, наверно, выбрала бы Лильку. Может быть, Юльку, но Лильку — вероятнее.

Было у Лильки что-то, чего у Оли не было. Снова что-то неопределенное, полное очарования, и снова ему не находилось слова.

— Я бы не променяла, — вдруг хрипло сказала она. Как будто изнутри вырвалось нечто тайное и очень личное.

— Ирка говорит, — Лилька хмыкнула, но ее лицо в темноте казалось довольным, — что они там дома вообще целуются. Она сама видела.

— Фу, — от неожиданности сказала Оля. Уши резко погорячели.

Юлька, которая билась в подножки с Женькой Ковалем? Женечка, которая лупила книжкой Дрона Яхина? 

Им же нравилось драться с пацанами, ну, нравилось же.

Оле вспомнилось, как Ирка по большому секрету говорила всем, что Коваль послал валентинку Машке Балдыкиной — «она сама видела», но валентинка так и не нашлась.

— Ну и фиг с ними. — Лилька прикончила кулёк семечек, а Буська умаялась ждать и вертеться. — С кривозубыми и предателями. Пусть хоть обцелуются.

— Ирке кажется, — уверенно и ободряюще сказала Оля, ощущая себя очень взрослой и крайне разумной, такой, на которую и опереться не боязно. Что-то стыдное и притягательное было в Иркиных словах, но они, конечно же, не могли быть правдой.

— Ну бывай, — сказала Лилька и ушла по темноте вместе с Буськой.

Звонить Аньке было уже поздно, и Оля не позвонила.

7.

Ночью ей снился душный кошмар, в котором целовались Женечка и Юлька, по-взрослому, как показывают в самых поздних фильмах или описывают в перевернутой колонке «СПИД-Инфо», а вспотевший и лохматый Женька Коваль повторял: «Я же тебе булочку купил». 

Оле было так жаль и эту пропавшую зазря булочку, и Женьку, тоже пропадавшего зазря, и почему-то больше всех было жаль себя, потому что никто не хотел заметить, что она, Оля, тоже здесь, и для неё слишком много этих странных чужих отношений, от которых не спрятаться под подушку.

Анька утром не зашла за ней в школу.

Оля проспала и проснулась с тянущей болью в низу живота. Было тошно, одиноко и казалось, всё равно никто не заметит, если она не придёт.

Даже если она сейчас тихо умрёт, забившись под батарею, всем будет наплевать.

— Мам, — прошлепав босиком на кухню, попросила она. — Ну, это самое началось... А ты можешь позвонить и сказать, что я лучше дома полежу?

Мама обернулась, заканчивая последние предрабочие хлопоты. Она была уже в костюме и с собранным для заводской комиссии портфелем.

— Возьми анальгин в аптечке. И у тебя контрольная. Давай, давай, не выдумывай, живее за расчёску, а то опять опоздаешь.

И Оля опоздала.

8.

Анька молчала и за партой, самостоятельно поскрипывая ручкой по бумаге, даже не пытаясь посмотреть в её тетрадь, всё переводила сама.

Женечкино место пустовало, и Оля видела, как Юлька, напряжённо наморщив лоб, пытается вставить в пропуски «There is» и «There are».

Лилька сидела с Танюхой и на ее появление головы не подняла.

Ей вдруг стало уныло и противно.

Лилькины слова со вчерашнего дня перестали казаться такими важными и особенными, а сам их разговор выглядел гадким, как прилипшие к зубам лузги от семечек.

— Ты со мной так и не будешь разговаривать? — наконец спросила Оля у Аньки, дежурившей на перемене.

— А зачем? — Анька отошла от подоконника и остановила за шиворот бегущего первоклассника. — Тебе и так есть с кем поговорить. 

— Да действительно, — пробормотала Оля, отступая на шаг, и раздосадованно прибавила: — Есть люди и поинтереснее. 

— Ну так давай, беги к ним! — зло и громко крикнула Анька. Над головами у них разразился звонок, перекрывая ее голос. — Торопись, расталкивай очередь, а то выберут кого-то получше, и ты не успеешь!

9.

Из школы Оля возвращалась одна, сторонясь привычной дороги, по которой они ходили с Анькой. Шла новым микрорайоном, мимо домов, где одними из первых получили квартиру Юлькины родители, Танюхины родители, потом Лилькины родители, и где недавно купили квартиру Женечкины родители.

Шла мимо одноэтажных продуктовых магазинов, недавно выросших гаражей, мимо пустыря будущей стройки, огороженного бетонными столбами с сеткой.

На душе был раздрай. Если бы она водилась с какой-нибудь компанией, она могла бы научиться курить. В такие моменты в кино обычно курили, и сигаретный дым романтично окутывал фигуру персонажа, подчёркивая его трагическую непонятость. 

Анальгин давно закончился, болел живот, и Оле казалось, что она преодолевает лишения, как первооткрыватели Южного полюса, которые замерзали во льдах, голодали и шли в буран.

Боль придавала смысл этой длинной новой дороге, потому что в книгах всегда писали, что благородство куется через терпение.

У ограды, пока никто не видел, Оля остановилась и провела рукой по сетке, надавливая на проволоку. От плетения на ладони осталась красная клеточка ромбом.

— У меня всё есть, — сказала она ограде. — У меня всё есть, и я должна, я просто обязана быть счастлива. А я, неблагодарная, почему-то несчастлива. Значит, не всё у меня есть?

Когда она добрела до дома, у соседнего подъезда стояла машина Анькиной бабушки, и та что-то строго втолковывала внучке насчёт отца. Бабушка у Аньки была деловая, даже суровая, как любая ректорша медвуза. Анька стояла с большим рюкзаком, с каким ездила гостить к отцу на другой конец города. Рюкзак опускался с её плеча всё ниже и ниже, сначала к коленкам, потом сполз на землю, а бабушка чмокнула ее в лоб, села за руль и уехала.

Оля подняла руку, чтобы помахать — но так замерла с поднятой рукой, не определившись, хочет ли, чтобы Анька ее заметила, или нет.

Они посмотрели друг на друга через распускающийся куст.

«Вот видишь, — говорили Анькины глаза, и не были они никакими невыразительными, — всё ужасно, и тебе никогда не понять насколько».

Из дома вышла Анькина мама, красная от гнева, не в рабочем, а в домашнем халате, и увела её, стыдливо отворачивающуюся, тоже красную от досады.

Тогда Оля в третий раз пожалела о своих словах.

Она поднялась домой, закрыла «Графа Монте-Кристо», обиженного целым миром, и ещё долго ждала, вдруг снова камушек ударится в стекло. Или зазвонит телефон. Или что-нибудь случится, что скажет ей, что всё это когда-нибудь хорошо закончится.

Но во дворе гнусавым голосом пел Саня, и ничего не происходило.

10.

Мама пришла к ней вечером, тихонько отворила двери, посмотрела на корешок книги и погладила по голове.

— Что говорили на родительском? — сонно спросила Оля, выныривая из сурового белого севера, через который шли герои Джека Лондона.

— Ругали тебя, бестолковую, за непунктуальность. Хвалили за старательность. Хорошистка, может быть отличницей, но чего-то не хватает. Всё время в середнячке. Может, потянемся со следующего года на серебряную? Девятый класс, ты подумай.

Мама придвинулась поближе, сложила руки на коленях, как бывало, когда хотела поговорить о чём-то важном, и это было поважнее серебряной медали.

— Что за новую девочку у вас обижают? — спросила она.

— Почему новую? — не поняла Оля. — Очень даже старую.

— Киселева Женя какая-то. Вы-то почти все в один детский сад ходили, а её я не помню. Её по дороге из школы избили и выбили передние зубы. Прибегала её мама, хорошо одетая такая, сразу видно — люди при деньгах. Выясняла, кто в классе зачинщик.

Мама смотрела на неё выжидающе, рассчитывая на продолжение, но говорить с ней о Юльке и Лильке Оле не хотелось. Только не с мамой и не после выбитых Женечкиных зубов, Лилькиных откровений за семечками, Анькиных упрёков.

— Выяснила? — с деланным равнодушием спросила Оля.

— Нет. — Мама опустила глаза на сложенные руки, не стала углубляться и перешла к сути: — Тебя-то не обижают?

Оля пожала плечами.

Она вспомнила, что ее никогда не трогали, даже в младших классах, когда все про всех сочиняли обидные дразнилки. Про всех сочиняли, а про неё нет, как будто они всю жизнь играли в прятки, и она так выгодно спряталась, что ее до сих пор не нашли. Попробуй обидеть невидимку.

— Хорошо, — сказала мама и чмокнула в растрепавшуюся макушку. — Главное — чтобы тебя не обижали.

11.

Новый путь после школы, мимо строительного пустыря и новых микрорайонов, был приключением для одиночек.

Оля отпросилась с физкультуры и плелась медленно, будто и не собиралась домой: есть суп с фрикадельками, читать, смотреть в окно.

На бетонной площадке с двумя столбами и капроновыми веревками, залитой под сушку белья, младшеклассники играли в вышибалу.

У подъезда своего дома на лавочке, изрезанной буквами «А» в круге, сидела Юлька, в домашнем застиранном платье, тоже с пакетом семечек.

— Здорово! — сказала она, как всегда и всем улыбаясь. — Семки будешь?

Оля покосилась на пакет.

— Я не люблю семечки, — наконец призналась она, но признаваться в этом Юльке было легко и приятно. — А ты чего в школе не была?

Юлька пожала плечами и сникла, потом снова неловко заулыбалась, словно хотела оправдаться.

— Я была, просто не на уроках. Помогала биологичке в теплицах. Отец потом всечет, конечно. Но я хочу к бабушке уехать, она тут недалеко, в селе.

— А как же школа? — ужаснулась Оля, представляя потемневшие от времени сельские домики и картофельные поля — просторы, полные какой-то безысходности, где нужно постоянно копать, рыхлить, сажать, полоть, поливать и собирать. — Вставать в пять утра, ехать на автобусе из села?

— Ага. — Юлькина улыбка, только успев зажечься, погасла, как сломанный фонарик. — Я вчера Аньку видела, одну. А ты чего домой одна идёшь? Поссорились, что ли?

— У нас проблемы, — призналась Оля.

— Странная ты, Олька. — Юлька обернулась и всмотрелась вглубь двора, словно ждала кого-то. — Я думала, у таких, как ты, проблем не бывает.

Оля молчала, не зная, обидеться или нет. Ей показалось, что каждый в этом городе считает, что вот у других-то, у других точно проблем нет.

Юлька всё ещё посматривала вглубь двора и вдруг засуетилась.

— Сейчас приду, — сказала она и скрылась в подъезде. Вышла с небольшим листком акварельной бумаги, вложенным в чистую тетрадку.

— Отдашь Жене, а? — попросила Юлька, не глядя на Олю. — Меня к ней больше не пустят.

И было совершенно непонятно, то ли Женечкины родители не пустят, то ли Юлькины. Оля повертела тетрадку с любопытством и неловкостью и решила не смотреть, что же там за рисунок на листке. 

Может быть, потом, когда Юлька не увидит... Но и это было неловко и неправильно.

— И...и... и ее в другую школу переводят, — закончила Юлька, уже не отрывая взгляда с противоположной стороны двора.

Оттуда, сопровождаемая криками, возвращалась из школы целая толпа с разъяренной Лилькой во главе. Она несла на вытянутых руках свою школьную сумку, из которой на землю сыпался черный тепличный навоз.

— Передашь? — напряжённо повторила Юлька.

— Почему я? — спросила Оля, теребя тетрадку.

Юлька не смотрела на неё, но от её слов Олю бросило в жар — и от желания возразить, и от неожиданной признательности, словно Юлька очертила на бумаге контур, который отныне Оле стоило заполнить собой:

— Ну ты это... тебе доверять можно.

12.

— Народ, камоооон! Бабы! Махач!

Внутри растущей толпы Оля двинулась к пустырю, где возвышались два кургана — песка и щебёнки. К Юльке с Лилькой уже было не пробиться, к тому же было боязно, и даже сам вызов на драку она пропустила, складывая в сумку заветную тетрадь. Ее быстро оттеснили от той же лавочки более любопытные и нахальные. 

Кричал шестиклассник Егоров по кличке «Чучело», созывая со дворов всю знакомую шпану. Когда-то школу с воспитательной целью водили в кино. 

На «Чучело» и водили, и Егоров, выйдя с сеанса, тут же принялся усердно применять свежее оскорбление. Дворовая легенда гласила, что некто, острый на язык, ответил ему: «Сам ты чучело», так и прилипло.

Если бы Оля только могла, она ухватила бы Егорова за ухо и заставила замолчать, поддала бы под тощий вертлявый зад, может, научилась бы наконец давать затрещину, но Оля умела лишь представлять, как совершает нечто эдакое, и все останавливаются, одумавшись. 

Дворовая стихия, состоящая из незнакомых пацанов и девчонок, многие из которых едва-едва доставали ей до плеча, вселяла в неё ужас, идущий из живота и ниже, к ватным ногам.

На пустыре толпа выстроилась в гикающее кольцо. Обходя стороной костлявых семиклассников, Оля пыталась приподняться на носки, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее. Шуршал песок под подошвами. Лилька сопела и пыхтела разбитым носом, держа маленькую Юльку за волосы. Юлька пыталась вывернуться и пнуть в колено, когда ее стукнули лицом об землю. Между локтей и спин Оля увидела, как она упала, загребая руками песок, и поползла, а Лилька вздернула ее вверх за шиворот.

Всё ещё наступая на остатки навоза, Оля споткнулась о чью-то затоптанную сумку, кажется Юлькину, с порванным дневником, рассыпавшимся розовым пеналом. 

Когда ее саму схватили за плечо, она закричала.

— Это я, это я, — сказала Анька, испуганно округляя светлые глаза. — Пойдем отсюда, а?

— А как же... — Оля тыкала в сторону импровизированной арены, — надо делать что-нибудь.

— Скорую вызовем, — с недетской решительностью ответила Анька. — Пойдем же, ну же! Ну что ты, будешь лично их разнимать? Знаешь, как девчонки дерутся? Зубами и ногтями! Ну пойдем, ну пожалуйста.

— Сссуки! — вдруг долетел со стороны домов сбившийся на визг мужской голос. — Разойдись, блядь, а то мозги вышибу!

Оля обернулась.

Издалека, на выезде со дворов, он казался маленьким, толстым и нерасторопным, но его все узнали, и приближался он быстро.

Юлькин отец в расстегнутой форме бежал на пустырь, потряхивая правой рукой.

— Валим! — крикнул Егоров, и толпа бросилась врассыпную, распихивая друг друга локтями и подталкивая в спины.

— Кто стукнул? — спросил кто-то слева.

— Живее, живее, у него табельное, — вовремя вспомнил кто-то справа, но Оля не стала высматривать кто. Анька уверенно тянула ее в сторону, мощно, как трактор, перехватив повыше локтя. Оля всё пыталась обернуться, но мешали чужие головы, плечи, локти, обгонявшие их и тоже оборачивающиеся незнакомые люди, и не только подростки, а взрослые лбы, наверно, из училищ.

У ближайшего одноэтажного магазинчика «Продукты» Анька наконец притормозила и позволила отдышаться.

— Вот жопа! — то ли с ужасом, то ли с восхищением произнесла она, и Оля вспомнила, что вообще-то они поссорились. Но казалось, среди толпы и во время погони для Аньки это обстоятельство развеялось само собой.

Оля хотела спросить её об обидах, но побоялась, поэтому спросила о другом:

— А ты видела? Видела, кто победил?

— Конечно, — убеждённо ответила Анька.

Оля не сразу ей поверила, но хорошо представила, как из пыли и песка поднимается растрёпанная и изодранная гордая Юлька, например, с куском щебня в руке, и шепчет разбитыми губами: «Победила. Я победила».

Раскрасневшееся от бега Анькино лицо вдруг показалось Оле почти влюбленным:

— Юлька. Юлька победила.

13.

Заветную тетрадь они раскрыли вместе, за углом Женечкиного дома, и постоянно оборачивались, как будто прохожие могли подсмотреть, как они пытаются ухватить кусочек чужой тайны.

Оля ожидала чего-то необычного, не слишком приличного, чего-то такого, что можно спрятать от всего мира. Может быть, эскиз с обнаженной натуры, а может, то, чего и вовсе нельзя представить.

— Круто, — с лёгкой завистью протянула Анька, а Оля чуть не вздохнула от разочарования. На листе был всего лишь пейзаж, хотя и узнаваемый.

Весеннее водохранилище, спуск к воде, затертый от сидения парочек кривой ствол дерева.

Оля провела пальцем по листу, по линии коричнево-зеленого обомшелого снизу ствола, и закрыла тетрадь.

Женечка отворила им дверь, прикрывая рот рукой. На скуле и под носом у нее расплывался фиолетовый синяк, но во взгляде засияла радость.

Впервые Оля заметила, что глаза у нее зеленовато-карие, как те деревья на Юлькиной картинке, и подумала, что это отвратительно и нечестно — ходить с разбитым лицом, как будто с печатью дворового суда. Она представила, как Юлька уезжает жить в село, Женечка переходит в другую школу, и больше они не смогут увидеться никогда-никогда, как будто заканчивается длинная и грустная книга.

Женечка смотрела на неё не мигая, и Оля опустила взгляд.

— Привет, — заговорщическим шепотом сказала она, — сейчас выйду.

— Кто там? — донеслось из спальни.

— Скажи, что погорельцы, — подсказала Анька.

— Погорельцы! Уже ушли! — крикнула Женечка и выскользнула на площадку.

— Меня никуда не пускают, — пожаловалась она, оттягивая край салатовой футболки.

— Меня бы тоже не пускали. — Оля достала тетрадь и, не зная, как ещё обставить этот торжественный момент, протянула её Женечке обеими руками. — Юлька тебе передаёт.

Женечка посерьёзнела, отвела ладонь ото рта и ловко вытащила акварельный листок.

— Скажите ей... — промямлила она, не двигая вспухшей губой, а потом прижала лист к груди и добавила: — Я сама скажу. Спасибо, девчонки, спасибо.

— У меня отец стоматолог, — деловито сказала Анька. — Если тебе нужно, я ему позвоню.

— Не нужно, — ответила Женечка, непривычно пытаясь улыбнуться сомкнутыми губами, порывисто обняла и Аньку и Олю с двух сторон, и Оля услышала — и запомнила, как стучит её сердце, а потом мышкой ускользнула обратно, в квартиру.

Всю дорогу к дому они молчали, Анька задумчиво пинала камушки, и лишь у последней развилки к подъездам вдруг сказала:

— Надо отсюда уехать.

Оля сначала испугалась. Уехать — это было снова что-то из книг, для решительных людей, из другого теста, родившихся быть смелыми и отчаянными и, честно призналась она себе, никогда не существовавших.

Но Анькино лицо, вовсе не бескровное и не бледное, полнилось вдохновением.

— Так же жить невозможно, — добавила она. — Когда постоянно нужно биться за своё. 

— Ты про квартиру, еду, что ли? — нахмурилась Оля, вспоминая привычные хлопоты всех маминых знакомых, про которых говорили, что они «бьются». Перед глазами вставали Юлька и дорога в село, в мир бесконечной добычи картошки, из которого, как Оле казалось, никогда нельзя выбраться.

— Квартира? Еда? — презрительно переспросила Анька. — Нет, я про то, за что сегодня Юлька сражалась, — и это «сражалась» резко царапнуло слух военной торжественностью. — Так можно биться только за одно.

«За честь?» — подумала Оля, перебирая в голове все Лилькины унижения для Юльки, от которых, не кончайся год, ещё долго пришлось бы отмываться кровью.

— За любовь, — припечатала Анька.

«Любовь», — шумело в Олиных ушах, красных от прилившей крови, когда она входила в подъезд, когда поднималась по ступенькам, растягивая путь домой, а старое слово все крутилось в голове, вдруг находя себе новое место.

«Песня, кажется, такая есть, — думала Оля, — из кино. — Она достала из сумки тетрадь и тоже прижала ее к груди, будто тетрадь была живая. _— В том, для чего не знаю слова, была ль любовь?»_


End file.
